legacy_of_the_dragonborn_deutschfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gemälde
There are many places throughout the museum where you can display the paintings you find or buy in your travels. Displays In total, there are 91 painting displays in the museum: *49 painting displays in the Hall of Heroes area *29 painting displays in the Culture and Art Gallery *9 in The Library area *4 in The Safehouse Breaking down to: *2 painting displays in the Entrance of the museum *6 painting displays in the Reception Hall and 3 in the Staff Barracks *9 painting displays on the wall along the stairs leading down to the Culture and Art Gallery and the Gallery of Natural Science *29 painting displays in the Culture and Art Gallery *3 painting displays along the stairs leading to the Upper Gallery *7 painting displays along the stairs leading to the Daedric Exhibit Hall *14 painting displays along the stairs leading to the Hall of Lost Empires *6 painting displays by the Jewelry cabinet *2 painting displays on the 3rd floor of the Library *1 painting display by the stairway leading to the Armory *4 painting displays in The Safehouse Locations Most general stores sell paintings, and there are many to be found in dungeons all across Skyrim. The number of paintings sold by a general store is random. It can be either 1, 2 or none, it differs from playthrough to playthrough. Paintings can also randomly be found in boss chests and in containers in houses (like chests and cupboards). Fixed locations *Arnleif and Sons Trading Company in - * in Whiterun- On a shelf behind the counter. * - On the main table. *Birna's Oddments in - *Bits and Pieces in - * - On top of a chest in the first room of the dungeon with the many dead skeevers lying around and two bandits by a campfire. The chest is to the right of the campfire. *Cragslane Cavern - * - In the room with the boss chest. *Faldar's Tooth - * - On a small table in the room with the burned bodies in a cage. *Fort Dunstad - * - Top floor on the table where the Bandit Chief is located. * - On top of a chest in a side room to the right shortly after entering the crypt. *Gray Pine Goods in - * - On the table by the boss chest. *Khajiit Camp outside Solitude - *Knifepoint Ridge - * - On a table near the animal cages. * - In the small dungeon, near the end before the exit. *Mistwatch - * - At the end on a table near the Boss chest. * - On a box in the final chamber of the cave. *Riften Market (Madresi's Stand) - * - On the counter. *Robber's Gorge - *Sadris Used Wares in - * - On a table in the back room of the camp interior. * - On a table at the back of the central chamber with many dining tables. *The Pawned Prawn in - * - On the table in the Boss room. * - At the Northern Tower on the Bandit Chief table upstairs. * - On the dresser in the second room after passing Ulfr the Blind. *Wreck of the Strident Squall - *Wreck of The Winter War - Pictures Entrance Paintings.jpg|Paintings by Entrance Haunted museum painting.jpg|Reception Hall paintings Culture and Art Paintings 1.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Culture and Art Paintings 2.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Culture and Art Paintings 3.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Culture and Art Paintings 5.jpg|Culture and Arts Gallery Stairway to Upper Gallery Paintings.jpg|Stairway to Upper Gallery Stairway to Daedric Hall Paintings.jpg|Stairway to Daedric Exhibit Hall Stairway to Lost Empires Paintings.jpg|Stairway to Hall of Lost Empires Jewelry Display Paintings.jpg|Paintings by Jewelry Display Stairway to Armory Painting.jpg|Stairway to Armory Category:Gallery